


Rude

by starks (awalkingdenial)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Steve Feels, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awalkingdenial/pseuds/starks
Summary: “Is that Steve Rogers?”Natasha looked up after carelessly biting her pink apple, which was an impressive thing because she was wearing a maroon lipstick and it wasn’t smeared, not even a little bit. “Uh-uh.”“Steve Rogers is so rude,” Tony continued, resting his chin on his hand. From the benches on which they were sitting he could see Steve Rogers hug their friend Thor after scoring.Bruce made a face, his eyes not leaving the book he was reading. “Steve Rogers is rude?”Clint joined the conversation. “Steve Rogers The Sweetheart?”Tony sighed. “Yes.” Well, he couldn’t expect everyone to be as quick as he was, and they were his friends, so that was okay. He would explain.





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

> After all the angst my life is drenched in because of Infinity War news I needed some fluff like this. My only pretense is to make you smile.

“Is that _Steve Rogers_?”

 

Natasha looked up after carelessly biting her pink apple, which was an impressive thing because she was wearing a maroon lipstick and it wasn’t smeared, not even a little bit. “Uh-uh.”

 

“Steve Rogers is so _rude,_ ” Tony continued, resting his chin on his hand. From the benches on which they were sitting he could see Steve Rogers hug their friend Thor after scoring.

 

Bruce made a face, his eyes not leaving the book he was reading. “Steve Rogers is rude?”

 

Clint joined the conversation. “Steve Rogers The Sweetheart?”

 

Tony sighed. “Yes.” Well, he couldn’t expect everyone to be as quick as he was, and they were his friends, so that was okay. He would explain.

 

“And why is Steve rude?” Natasha took another bite. “There’s Pepper,” her face lightened up. “Pepper?” she waved, then added in a whisper: “I can’t believe how sexy she is. Hold my apple,” she gave, no, she _threw_ it to Tony to run to the redhead.

 

Clint took the apple from Tony’s hands and started eating it contentedly. “I still wanna know why is Steve rude.”

 

“Me too,” Bruce added, still not looking up.

 

Tony grimaced at Clint. “Gross.”

 

“Dude, I’ve known her since we still pooped our pants. I can handle some of her saliva on an apple, and I’m hungry. Now talk.”

 

“He is just… so rude.”

 

“ _Dear God_ ,” Bruce closed his book nervously. “What about him is so rude?”

 

“His face,” Tony moved his hands as to mimic something he didn’t really know what it was. “His face makes me—” he kept gesturing.

 

Both of his friends were staring at him in disbelief.

 

“You see, that’s a mean thing he’s doing to me.” 

 

They exchanged a look Tony didn’t like. It made him feel left out and oblivious. He didn’t want to be and wasn’t either. “Hey, you two. Stop.”

 

Clint shrugged, finishing his apple. He aimed at the nearest trash can, a few stairs below them. He got the shot right. “I think you like him.”

 

Tony shook his head. “He is unbearab—”

 

 

 

 

“Tony?”

 

“How did it even get to him, Steve?”

 

“I was just playing some with Thor. I threw the ball to him and he punched it.”

 

“Oh, wow. Tony got a rugby ball punched by Thor in his face? Dude. I hope he isn’t dead.”

 

“He’s regaining conscience. Back off, let him breathe.”

 

When Tony opened his eyes, Steve Roger’s blue, ocean blue, cloudless spring sky blue eyes were the first thing he saw. He exhaled. _So rude_. “Please, tell me nobody kissed me.”

 

At that Steve Rogers _chuckled_ , tilting his head. A baby was probably born somewhere. A rude baby. 

 

“You wish,” he heard Clint comment.

 

“Shut up, Bar _ton-of-trash_.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Steve Rogers’ mouth is so offensive,” Tony sentenced. 

 

Pepper laughed, covering her smile with a hand and glancing at Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes to the sky and further.

 

“I mean, come on. Look at that, look at that,” he insisted, pointing at him with his head and a raised eyebrow. Steve Rogers was biting his lip as he was intently listening to some awesome, attention-worthy story some Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes were telling him. 

 

“We have eyes, babyboy. He’s biting his lip. Does that offend your physical and emotional stability?”

 

Tony knew. “I will marry you, Pepper.” He ignored Natasha’s _over my dead body_. “That’s exactly what it does.” He turned back to Steve Rogers, who was laughing now, head thrown back, neck exposed. Tony’s heart missed a beat.

 

Then the guy gained his composure back and said hi to his friends, which walked away down the hall. Tony leaned on his locker as Steve Rogers opened his and took out some books, all flexing biceps and rude stuff like that. Then, misfortune of all misfortunes, he caught Tony staring.

 

_Open yourself and swallow me_ , he tried to telepathically communicate with the ground. Steve Rogers smiled to him and waved. At Tony’s startled and unmoving face, he frowned as if to ask if everything was okay.

 

Tony shook his head and pointed the girls beside him which… Weren’t there anymore. He looked for a second at the empty space and thought that no, he would not marry Pepper Potts because cruel people belonged with cruel people so she would marry and have a family with Natasha. They could have adopted Steve, just in case.

 

 

*

 

 

“Hey, Tony.”

 

_Oh no_. He turned. “Hey.”

 

“Thor told me he was supposed to drive you home, but he got detention,” Steve Rogers explained, looking at his car keys. “So he asked me if I could drive you home instead. Would you let me?”

 

_Would I let you?_ Tony could have started making a list of things he would have let Steve do, but he avoided doing it, since nothing non-embarrassing was in its top fifty-three. “Oh, don’t bother yourself. I’ll ask Pepper.”

 

The boy blushed furiously and looked at his feet. “I walked near her car by chance a few minutes ago and she was… You know.”

 

Tony was an asshole. “What.”

 

Steve Rogers shyly met his eyes. “Spending some time with her girlfriend?”

 

Tony wanted to kiss Steve Rogers very much. “Okay then. Thanks.”

 

 

*

 

“Hey! Tony?”

 

_Oh, no. Yes, yes._ “Yes, Steve Rogers?”

 

He looked as if he’d ran to get to him. “Wanna sit with me today for lunch?”

 

Tony was one hundred percent sure the ones that had just grown into his chest were blossoms. “Uhm. What about your friends?”

 

“They’ll live. What about yours?”

 

Tony glanced back at his group. Rhodey winked at him, while Clint was blowing kisses and saying _smooch smooch._ The other ones were looking at him as if he was getting married. Thor even sighed dreamily.

 

Tony turned back to Steve. _They'll die_. “I guess they’ll live too.” _For now._

 

 

_*_

 

“Tony?”

 

_Oh, yes._ Tony closed his eyes and bit his lip. He turned to look at Steve in the dim light of his porch, back leaning on his still closed front door. “Yeah?”

 

Steve got closer, his broad chest, face, warm breath, overwhelming each one of Tony’s senses. His gaze dropped to Tony’s lips and then got back up to his eyes. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very long time now. Can I, _please_?”

 

Tony gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, so close their noses touched. “You’re such a gentleman, Steve Rogers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I could, and come say hi to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/wiIIshannibaI)


End file.
